futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Second Progressive Era (Porvenir)
The Second Progressive Era is considered by historians to have occurred from 2017 until roughly 2026. History The era started in 2017, when Progressive ideas such as Single-payer healthcare, free college, $15 minimum wage, tax raises for the rich became popular among the majority of Americans. Progressive Talk Hosts Cenk Uygur from the Young Turks and Kyle Kulinski from Secular Talk founded Justice Democrats, A movement to move the Democratic party further to the left. Many Justice Democrats ended up winning seats in congress, most notably Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez from New York's 14th Congressional District, winning the democratic primary in the district against long-term establishment Democrat Joe Crowley in the 2018 midterm elections. In Late-2019, A Financial Crisis occurred. Incumbent President Donald Trump suffered massively as his already low approval rating shrieked to the 20s and even sometimes in the 10s. In the 2020 election, President Trump would be defeated by Democrat and United States Senator of California Kamala Harris, which campaigned on Medicare-for-all, $15 minimum wage and abolishing ICE. Many progressives were skeptical of Harris, which they prefer a hardcore Social Democrat like Bernie Sanders and were considering voting for Green party Nominee Jesse Ventura, but they would vote for Harris at the end in fear of another Trump term. During the Harris administration, she legalized Marijuana on the federal level, switched the United States over to multi-payer healthcare, reformed the US Immigration system and admitted Washington D.C and Puerto Rico as the 51st and 52nd States respectfully. Issues Climate Change Harris' first act in office was to sign an executive order calling for the United States to rejoin the Paris Climate Agreement. Later, she signed into law a climate plan introduced by Senator Elizabeth Warren (D-MA) which combined elements of hers and various other climate plans from the 2020 primary as a means of getting to net-zero carbon emissions by 2050. Economy Perhaps the biggest issue on the campaign trail for Harris was economic issues, especially after the outbreak of the late 2010s recession. Once in office, Harris pushed for dramatic federal intervention to reverse the downturn. She then turned to pieces of legislation introduced during her tenure in the Senate meant to close the gender and racial pay gap, tackle student and housing debt, and raise wager among other things. Immigration Immigration reform was one of Harris' focus points on the campaign trail, having introduced various pieces of legislation in Congress meant to counter the Trump Administration's anti-immigration acts. Upon taking office, Harris signed various pieces of legislation and executive orders which, among other things, reinstated former president Obama's DACA program and scrapped President Trump's "Muslim ban." The accumulation of these efforts was legislation signed in 2022 which granted full amnesty to three million undocumented immigrants. Healthcare Despite campaigning on single-payer Medicare-for-all, Harris, after careful consideration, opted to take a slightly more moderate approach on healthcare, signing a bill preached by former fellow Democratic candidates Beto O'Rourke and Pete Buttigieg introduced by Senator Jeff Merkley (D-OR) which would permit any and all adults to enroll in Medicare should they wish, as a gradual means of reaching Medicare-for-all. In 2037, with that goal largely accomplished, President Diego Braun would sign legislation transitioning to the envisioned single-payer. See Also Category:Scenario: Porvenir